True Love's Kiss In An Unexpected Circumstance
by guineamania
Summary: Who knew true love could be born after the smallest of places. After a few pints and involving a beer bottle; now that is how Enjolras and Grantaire fall deeper into love! Modern AU for Twitchtail, e/R ... obviously


_**10/6/13**_

**This is written for Twitchtail (the 50****th**** reviewer of Compromised)! Thanks for your support throughout darling!**

**One another note – later in this chapter Football is mentioned. As I am British and this is set in Paris, it is what you Americans call Soccer not your American Football. Just to clear that up ;)**

**True Love's Kiss … In An Unusual Circumstance**

"Spin the bottle!" Grantaire screamed in a drunken haze. It was Courfeyrac's twenty-first birthday party and everyone seemed to be drunk out of their minds. Everyone except for Julien Enjolras; he was never drunk, but even he had lightened up for one night. Courfeyrac cheered, emptying his beer bottle before laying it on the floor. Both very drunk men settled on the floor around the bottle. "Everyone play!" Grantaire cheered as slowly the rest of the Amis joined them. A very reluctant Enjolras was the last to sit in the circle.

"Right truth or dare but the dare is to kiss whoever spun it," Courfeyrac replied spinning the bottle round. The back room of the Café Musain fell silent apart from the clinking of glass on stone. The bottle slowed and pointed at a sulking Enjolras. "Truth or Dare, Blondie!" Courfeyrac shouted, with a malicious grin.

"Truth," Enjolras stated bluntly, glaring at Courfeyrac but he didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Umm, Enjy, when was your first run in with the law?" Courfeyrac asked, deliberately going easy on Enjolras the first round.

"When I was seven, I broke into school with 'Ferre and let all the pets out," he admitted, holding back a smile as everyone burst out laughing.

"And what was your punishment?" Feuilly asked as he caught his breath from laughing so much.

"We had to buy all new animals and care for them for a month," Combeferre explained smiling and everyone burst out laughing again. Enjolras spun the bottle to silence the mocking laughter. It spun and spun before settling on a man grinning like the Cheshire cat. Everyone knew what Grantaire would pick.

"Dare!" he screamed and within seconds was sat in Enjolras' lap kissing him passionately. Enjolras was caught in a moment of surprise when Grantaire jumped on him and smashed his lips against Enjolras' own. But that didn't last for long and Enjolras was soon kissing back with as much vigour. He had been dying to taste the idiotic drunkard for years but he never knew how to go about expressing his feelings. And he did not know that Grantaire felt the same way. They both sat absorbed in each other's lips until Courfeyrac prodded them to try and find out how they were going so long without breathing. They broke off long enough for Grantaire to slap Courfeyrac before they were back making out on the floor with everyone gawping at them. "Well … this was a surprise," Courfeyrac stated just looking around at the other Amis who all nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the night Grantaire refused to leave Enjolras' side. He had dreamed of this moment ever since they first met. And Grantaire just couldn't stop kissing him; Enjolras didn't mind though. It was only when all the amis had returned to their joint house and the rest had retired to their rooms, in varying states of consciousness, that Grantaire finally had the chance to talk to Enjolras. "'Pollo?" Grantaire whispered, with his head resting on Enjolras' shoulder.

"Yes R?" Enjolras replied smiling at him.

"How long have you felt this way?" Grantaire mumbled nervously with a timid little smile.

"I don't really know," Enjolras replied and Grantaire frowned, his face full of confusion. That was another thing Enjolras loved about Grantaire; his face showed everything, how he was feeling, what he was thinking. He was so easy to read and that made Enjolras smile to himself. "It wasn't love at first sight for me," he mumbled, snuggling close to his new found love. "At first I hated you, but I couldn't stay away. I was so harsh to you because it annoyed me that you couldn't care. I really wanted you to care about the cause, about me," Enjolras explained, kissing the top of Grantaire's soft brown waves. "Then I was scared when I realised I was in love with you, my cynical drunk," Enjolras chuckled, tickling Grantaire. "So the criticisms and harsh words were a barrier round my heart, to keep you out. And a game of spin the bottle smashed through it effortlessly. For that I am glad," Enjolras smiled as Grantaire kissed him viciously once more.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Enjolras asked once they had both settled back down.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you my angel," Grantaire murmured, kissing Enjolras' neck. "We were in the first year of university and you were interrupting me, Courfeyrac and Bahorel's football match with one of your protests," Grantaire chuckled and Enjolras blushed.

"Sorry about that," he apologised but Grantaire just laughed.

"We were losing anyway and you converted two new members to the cause and a drunkard that day," he smiled and Enjolras nodded along. "Anyway, I was about to kick a penalty when you arrived with your megaphone blazing. I was gobsmacked and in awe of you. The way you held yourself majestically, your godlike appearance, the way the flames burned in your eyes was beautiful. I knew then I would not be able to live without you," Grantaire blushed ferociously at finally admitting how he felt. He never thought the golden god would ever look in his direction with anything but scorn; let alone love him. Grantaire dreams had come true after years in the making; and it felt wonderful.

Both of the boys looked into each other's eyes, seeing deep into the other's soul and nodded in an unspoken agreement. They would be together forever and never forget these feelings that had flooded out that night. They stuck by that promise until the day they both died, hand in hand. That was the only way they wanted to go … together.


End file.
